Because of its relatively low cost, strength characteristics, resistance to deterioration by moisture, concrete is substantially universally used in the construction of burial vaults. It has been a conventional practice in the construction of such vaults to form a slab which is placed in the ground in a horizontal orientation with the casket placed upon it. A domed cover is then placed over the casket with its lower edges resting upon the marginal edges of the slab. The slab and dome may be provided with mating keys and keyways to form an interlock between said dome and slab and to form a weir to prevent moisture from entering the vault.
Conventional concrete molding techniques, however, do not make it possible to obtain a perfect fit between the vault dome and slab. Consequently, even though a sealing material is interposed between edges of the dome and slab, moisture frequently enters the closed vault.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved .[.burial.]. .Iadd.underground .Iaddend.vault construction which will overcome the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art vault structures. More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide .[.a burial.]. .Iadd.an underground .Iaddend.vault which can be sealed to prevent moisture from entering it in spite of irregularities in the vault components created during the molding of said components.